Rotos y tiritas
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: Boruto tiene una chaqueta rota, una bandana rota y una madre quizá también un poco rota.


**Disclaimer** **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabéis. El crédito es enteramente de Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias** **: Esto está pensado para ser un momento perdido de la película de Boruto, específicamente tras la batalla final. Pero no creo que haya grandes spoilers.**

 **Notas** **: Oops. Después de cientos de años, decidí empezar de cero. Y la necesidad de subir algo en cuanto una se hace una cuenta nueva resulta ser más acuciante de lo que se cree.** **(Ya, yo también creo que el título no tiene sentido.)**

 **Rotos y tiritas.**

Boruto tiene una chaqueta rota, una bandana rota y una madre quizá también un poco rota.

Todo ha terminado, y de algún modo él había supuesto de forma inmediata que no habría consecuencia alguna por sus acciones. Por supuesto, todo en lo que había podido pensar habían sido castigos o regañinas, así que podría decirse que tenía razón: Hinata no alza la voz, no le dirige una de esas miradas suyas de absoluta decepción, pero sus hombros tiemblan y tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas en cuanto ellos regresan al punto del que habían partido.

Boruto vacila por un momento, incapaz de moverse de su sitio. ¿Cómo podría? No cree ser capaz de recordar algún momento en el que haya visto a su madre llorar, pero a todas luces va a hacerlo ahora. Al contrario que su hijo, Hinata no duda. Las piernas aún débiles de su madre la impulsan hacia él con una fuerza que hasta le sorprende, y todo ocurre tan rápido que es incapaz de especificar el momento exacto en el que ella cae de rodillas y le atrae hacia sí en un abrazo que consigue robarle el aliento, hacer que él mismo vaya al suelo, dejarle vulnerable como el niño pequeño que es. Las lágrimas cálidas de su madre parecen llevarse consigo cualquier rastro de la sensación de triunfo por la victoria que hubiera podido quedar, y por un instante sólo es capaz de preguntarse cómo ha tenido la desfachatez de preocuparla hasta este punto.

El pensamiento de que ella siempre se ha merecido un hijo mejor cruza su mente, rápido como una estrella fugaz a través del firmamento, pero también desaparece con la misma facilidad, desintegrándose en la atmósfera de cariño que Hinata parece emanar mientras le aprieta con un poco más de fuerza, como si pudiera asegurarse así de que siempre le mantendrá a su lado. Sí, siempre ha merecido algo mejor, pero él sigue siendo su primogénito y tendrá que valer. Tendrá que hacerse lo suficientemente bueno para su madre.

Lentamente, los brazos del propio Boruto buscan el cuerpo pequeño de su progenitora, y la estrecha contra sí. El niño se encuentra hundiendo la cara en su hombro antes de ser consciente de lo que está haciendo, y la sonrisa que porta le sabe un poco amarga. Toda la tensión de la situación parece deshacerse en su interior como un bloque de hielo, y de algún modo sabe que es la calidez de ella lo que lo está derritiendo.

—Estoy bien—promete, pasando con cierta torpeza las manos a través de la espalda de Hinata, en caricias cálidas que intentan tranquilizarla. El brazo quemado envía a través de su cuerpo pinchazos de dolor que se juntan con los moratones causados por los exámenes, pero eso no le para. La sensación de la camiseta de su madre contra la piel herida es curiosamente desagradable, si es sincero. —.Estoy bien, mamá, estoy bien...

Boruto nota a su padre arrodillarse junto a ellos para poder colocar su mano vendada sobre el hombro de su esposa, dedicándole un apretón cargado de cariño. Sólo eso parece hacer reaccionar a Hinata, que se separa de su hijo lo justo para poder colocar ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, dedicándole una mirada tan preocupada que el corazón de él parece encogerse en su pecho. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, pero hay una sonrisa temblorosa dibujada en sus labios pálidos.

—Boruto—susurra al fin, depositando luego un beso suave en su frente. Tiene los labios secos y la piel excesivamente cálida, febril. El niño se pregunta si estaría del todo curada de sus heridas cuando decidió abandonar la cama. —.Boruto, no vuelvas a...oh —su voz se apaga con un suspiro, y su mirada busca la de Naruto, quien le dedica una de esas amplias sonrisas que parece reservar sólo para ella. Hinata se ríe, y es un sonido sorprendentemente triste en comparación al que Boruto está acostumbrado. — Se parece demasiado a ti.

El gesto de su padre muestra un rastro de disculpa cuando encoge los hombros, aparentemente sin una respuesta mejor que dar.

—Siempre acabáis preocupándome más de lo que deberíais —Finalmente, Hinata le suelta para secarse las mejillas con las mangas de su chaqueta, aún entre risitas que no suenan lo suficientemente alegres como para ser creíbles, si bien están cargadas de alivio.— Los niños no deberían crecer tan rápido.

Esta vez es Naruto quien suelta una carcajada, y pasa el brazo a través de los hombros de Hinata para estrecharla en un abrazo. Sólo cuando Boruto empieza a escuchar los susurros que salen de entre los labios de su padre _(cargados de "lo siento" y "sigo siendo un problema andante, Hinata" y "te quiero" y "dattebayo")_ se da cuenta de que su presencia ya no es necesaria para consolar a su progenitora. Así que el niño se levanta, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones, y busca con la mirada a Himawari.

No ve venir el puño que se estampa en su hombro, con fuerza suficiente como para sacarle un "¡Ay!" más alto de lo que a él le gustaría.

—Tú—Sarada le dirige una mirada afilada tras las gafas, y Boruto no puede evitar el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo. Mitsuki está tras ella, pero su sonrisa amistosa no ayuda a que el chico se sienta mejor—.Vuelve a hacer algo así de peligroso sin tu equipo, y te juro que...

La chica se calla, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar una amenaza lo suficientemente eficiente como para cumplir con el objetivo de asustarle por lo que le resta de vida. El rubio se permite una sonrisa que se va ampliando según pasan los segundos, hasta que le ocupa toda la cara.

—¿Que...?

—¡Créeme, no quieres descubrirlo!

Y ahí sí, él no puede evitar una carcajada. Mitsuki también emite una risa por lo bajo, ocultándola con la amplia manga de su ropa. Sarada es la última en permitirse una sonrisa, si bien al final termina por ceder ante la situación. Vuelve a golpear su hombro, esta vez de forma mucho más suave.

—Lo digo de verdad.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Boruto se rasca la mejilla, con los espasmos de la risa aún a través de su cuerpo, y luego alza la vista hacia el cielo. —No volveré a hacerlo.

—Bien. —Hay una breve pausa por parte de la chica, que desvía la vista con lo que parece incomodidad. Las conversaciones de los Kages llenan el ambiente, tapando los susurros que comparten las parejas casadas. Naruto ayuda a Hinata a levantarse, tras dejar un beso en su frente.

La mirada de su padre y la suya se encuentran por un segundo.

—Bien—repite Boruto, como un eco.

La sonrisa de su rostro es un reflejo exacto de la de Naruto.


End file.
